Downsized: New Toy
by Kushie
Summary: Kolby has a secret bank account He uses it to buy a new toy. Something he's not allowed. But before he can even play with it. He has to solve a cold case. Which is boring I don't own Numb3rs. Do own demokon Wars Warning maybe be swats in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Downsized New Toy

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

I do not own the FBI Files. All characters portrayed are entirely fictitious.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Warning! There maybe some spanking, of a minor, in this story

Please note My stories are very AU. If this isn't your thing. Please return

to the listings

To regular readers: Yes the first few sentences are repeated from a previously

deleted story. I didn't like Steampunk. But I did like the opening. So that

I kept. Sorry! But I promise the rest of the tale is new and hopefully funny

Enjoy!

Chapter one

Colby gave a long delicious sigh and wriggled his toes. After six long weeks, Doctor Pearson

had finally removed the plaster from his right ankle. There had been some degree of

amusement among the medic's staff, as the cast was removed. For trapped within it, were

several items of cutlery. Three forks, four spoons, and a knife. Colby had blushed and tried

to explain.

"It itched a lot. Those were the only things thin enough. To slide between the plaster and my skin.

That I could use to scratch." He went even redder. As a nurse grinning widely collected up the items.

To wash and return to the FBI Commisary. But now! At last it was off. Okay he still had to

use his crutches for another week. But the hideous heavy weight was gone.

"Still!" He mused. The broken ankle had totally prevented both Don and David From going

completely T-Rex on him. Over his unescorted excusion out. In fact they'd been making a real

effort. To ensure he got weekly trips out.

However now he was able to more more freely. Colby was again getting antsy. His main

beef. Being the clothes and toys the girls kept buying him. In Colby's eyes they were

absolute cr*p. Cruddy baby stuff. He wanted to dress, as he had, as an adult. He sighed

again and relaxed back against a cushion. Although it was the middle of the day. The CMO

had insisted, he still needed to rest his leg. Hence he was lying stretched out on his couch.

Colby reached sideways and picked up his laptop. Logging on to the internet. He checked something.

He'd accidentally forgotten to mention he had. Namely his online bank account. He smiled.

It was suitably flush. As he'd secretly set up a monthly debit from his known account.

To pay a third of his wages into the secret fund. He gave a small grin. He may have looked nine

years old. But he wasn't. He'd had no trouble disabling the pathetic parental controls.

The IT SAIC had set up on his machine, Colby sipped the strawberry milkshake.

Liz had bought him a few minutes earlier. Inwardly he grimaced.

"Milk at my age? God! What I wouldn't give For a decent black coffee." He inhaled and

exhaled sharply Then once more settled back . Putting the annoyance from his mind

He logged onto a search engine. Immediately typing in the name of his favourite subject.

Several thousand page addresses flashed up. Colby clicked onto his favorite site.

Just staring at the wonderful illustrations and reading the descriptions That he knew by heart,

was enough to calm him down. He moved his curser over the Fanfic button.

To read the latest offering It made him smile from the very first paragraph and laugh out loud,

from the second. But it also made him think. All his adult paraphenalia had been taken away from him

Including his weapons. Colby missed wearing a badge and gun. He glanced around

Often during the day The security door to his wing was left open. So his friends could

wander in and out or he could walk out onto the main investigations floor. Casually

Colby slid off his couch and hopped, as quietly as he could, to the aperture. He poked his head out.

The VCU was busy. Nobody was looking in his direction. Sliding back into the Garin Suite.

Colby softly pushed the door shut. Then still hobbling. He picked up his laptop and went into his bedroom.

Again shutting the door behind him. He wanted warning of anyone entering. He placed his laptop on his

desk and slid down onto the seat, in front of it He was still online. So didn't have to re-log on.

But now he typed something new into the search engine. Again several thousand page addresses flashed up.

But these were very adult. Colby knew precisely what he wanted. He found the very item a second

later. A second after that He had called up an order form and within minutes had paid for

it. He even included an extra payment to ensure next day delivery. Colby's eyes gleamed

He knew David was off the next day. He only had to intercept the mail delivery in the lobby

To ensure he got his new 'toy' through channels unnoticed.

David was puzzled Even, when he'd first broken his ankle. Colby had still hobbled out

To the Main Investigations floor To sit with him and Ian. Generally he was a trifle annoying

But this morning. After returning from the Infirmary, minus his cast. Colby had stayed in

the Garin Suite. David turned as Ian voiced his thoughts.

"Isn't it a quiet without Colby?"

"I was just thinking that," David replied. He glanced at his watch. "It's gone twelve.

What say? We go round up our Junior Partner and head out to a Burger Joint?"

Colby heard the outer door open and quickly shoved his laptop out of sight under the bed.

He grabbed a nearby book That he placed within strategic distance earlier. Anticipating

interruption. Thus when Ian peeped in on him. Colby was the epitomy of innocence.

He smiled up at his two buddies.

"Are you okay little Buddy?" Ian asked stepping into the chamber. "We kind of missed

you this morning." Colby smothered his irritation. At the word 'little' and forced himself to smile.

"Sorry! I found this book down in the library on forth, and you know me. I'm obsessed

with Dinosaurs." David chuckled

"Well! It's nice you've found something of interest." he said in a tone That sounded distinctly

patronising to Colby. "But now we've come to take you to lunch. Colby again swallowed

his annoyance. Simply acquiescing to their demands. Ian passed him, his crutches.

David got Colby's outdoor coat from the cupboard and then. He was forced to slowly hobble

between them to the elevator.

Ian spotted an empty booth As the entered the Fast Food Restaurant. He and David sat Colby down in it.

While they went to queue for food. Colby forced himself not to pull a face As David placed the brightly

coloured box in front of him. His only consolation was that at least. He got a free toy with the kid's meal.

The second milkshake was not so welcome. He casually stretched out a hand to grab Ian's coffee.

The yelped slightly as David sharply slapped it.

"You know better than that Colby." He scowled at his former partner but decided against arguing.

There wouldn't be any point. But Ian noticed Colby was quiet there after

Secretly Ian was concerned about Colby. He'd endured a hell of a lot over the previous year

It had to be having some sort of effect. Especially this peculiar downsizing. The Doctors

all now agreed. That Colby's immune system had been compromised by the Chinese Affair,

and that was why it had mutated. When he'd been enveloped in the radioactive bomb cloud

But even still. Ian couldn't help wondering What was going through Colby's mind.

The restrictions alone, had to be driving him nuts. Ian had no idea Just exactly what Colby

was planning. He may have had adult memories. But it was more than just his physique

that had been downsized. So had his emotions. Colby was gradually regressing back

into a normal nine year old. Full of plots and boyish mischief


	2. Chapter 2

Downsized New Toy

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

I do not own the FBI Files. All characters portrayed are entirely fictitious.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Warning! There maybe some spanking of a minor in this story

Please note My stories are very AU. If this isn't your thing. Please return

to the listings

Chapter Two

Although he was awake early, the next morning. Colby feigned sleep until he was sure

the Night Supervisor, Darrow had signed out and left. He was even able to see the front

gate and watched until his Nemesis had exited it and turned the far corner. Four minutes later

Colby was dressed and heading down to the Lobby. The on duty security guard, manning the

front desk was slightly puzzled by the 'Kid's' sudden appearance and moved to cover the

front door. There was no way Granger was getting out on his watch. But Colby didn't seem

disposed to even try. The Guard watched as he took a seat in the Lobby's waiting area.

The guard assumed Granger was trying to lull him, into forgetting, he was there. So watched him closely,

but half reasoned. The crutches would slow the boy down

"He won't get within ten feet." he muttered to himself. An hour passed. "He'll get bored soon

and go back upstairs." The guard fooled himself. Then remembered. "Another few minutes

and the day shift are on. I'd better warn Mackenzie. At that moment the automatic

double doors opened and the mailman pushing a trolley entered. Colby stood up and

hopefully hobbled closer. The Guard noticed and frowned. He had to sign for the mail

"Go sit back down!" he ordered Colby pointing to the chairs.

"I'm just here for that?" Colby pointed to a large parcel." The guard read the label and

half relaxed. He signed the mailman's clipboarded forms. Then set the parcel aside from

the general post. He looked down at Colby.

"You won't be able to manage this and those crutches. My relief Mackenzie will be here in about five.

As soon as he takes over I'll carry this up for you."

"Thanks!" Colby smiled. He reseated himself to wait. It was actually ten before Mackenzie

arrived. But, to Colby's relief. He and his package were safely upstairs and hidden in his

bedroom. Long before Don and the rest of the team arrived.

Once he was alone. Colby disconected his CCTV camera. He guessed he had about

an hour Before the full day shift came on duty and started monitoring it. He placed the

parcel on his bed and ripped off the packaging. Then he opened the inner box. He tossed

the bubble wrap aside and finally lifted it out. Colby ran his hand over the sleek steel

Before sliding the wrist catapult onto his left arm. It was a little big. So he had to tighten

the holding straps to their maximum. He peered back into the box and lifted out the small

carton. His eyes shone as he read.

"Five hundred, five millimetre, steel ball bearings." The boy gave a low chuckle. He had three

further cartons in the main box. Enough ammunition to keep him supplied For quite a while

"Oh boy! Am I going to have some fun with this?" He again ran his fingers over the shiny catapult.

A sudden noise from outside. made him, hurriedly rip the weapon. From his wrist and shoved it

back in the box. Which he hurriedly hid in his wardrobe. Just in time as Don put his head round the door

"Morning Kol!"

"Hi boss!" he tried to act nonchalent. Don didn't seem to notice, he was flustered.

"How are you getting on with that hotel robbery case? Any luck?" Colby remembered the

cold case He was supposed to be writing a report on.

"Actually I'd like a few more days. There's something about it that's puzzling me."

"It was a complete lie. But to his surprise Don nodded

"Good! Because we've had what looks like another attack. I'd like you to read through

this latest robbery and see if it does have the same M/O."

"Eh! Sure!" Colby gave an inward sigh of relief and decided to really read the file.

As a rule the Cold Cases he was given, were unsolvable. All he had to do was read through,

type up a report and then send them down to the Archive in the basement. As most were

boring and routine. Colby generally only spent a few hours a day on them. But Don's sudden

interest suggested. This case was different and might merit a bit more attention.

Colby sighed. He wanted to go down to the garden and practice with his catapult.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Downsized New Toy

By Kushie

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

I do not own the FBI Files. All characters portrayed are entirely fictitious.

I do own The Demokon Wars.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Warning! There maybe some spanking of a minor in this story

Please note My stories are very AU. If this isn't your thing. Please return

to the listings

Chapter Three

Colby gave a groan. He'd been sifting through the cold case evidence for an hour.

"God I hated paperwork before. You'd think Don would take pity on me." He sighed loudly.

He wanted to go down to the garden and play with his new toy. But the latest bank robbery had

re-opened an old case and his boss was hoping The most recent attack might shed some light

on the previous crimes. Colby rose from his chair. He peered out into the VCU Bullpen

The office was busy. No one was even thinking about him. Colby slid back into his room and

pulled the wrist pellet launcher from it's box. Smiling he strapped it on and placed a steel ball

bearing into the small pouch. He experimentally pulled back on the elastic.

Then carefully let it ease back to it's normal length. He continued doing this for several minutes.

He wandered out to his main lounge and stood watching the activity in the outer office.

Still stretching the elastic and then letting it relax.

Suddenly! A bird flew into his window.

The loud thud followed by a screech made him jump. The bird didn't seem to badly hurt.

But disaster!

The shock had made Colby release the string while it was at maximum stretch.

The steel ball flew from the retainer and shot across the lounge and straight out into the bullpen.

Colby's mouth went dry. As it sped forward. Colby cringed. He could see where it was heading.

Charlie was standing in front of a plasma screen, giving a lecture on the Dynamics of Social Networking.

When the monitor behind him. Exploded with a loud bang and a shower of sparks. Everyone hit the deck.

Assuming it was a terrorist attack. Pandemonium reigned.

Colby's wits returned. Realising he had a few seconds before the dust settled. He quickly

undid the strapping on his wrist and shoved the catapult out of sight. In the pocket of his

Outside Jacket. His heart was racing. He dove for his bedroom and wriggled into, what he

hoped, was a safe sanctuary. Under his bed.

In the outer office people began cautiously peeping out from under benches and tables.

Don helped his brother up. Charlie was white and shaking. Ian called down to Security and

cancelled the alerts. That had begun a second after the explosion.

"A power surge made a Plasma blow up. That's all." He told them. Then asked for the

Janitorial section to send a team, to the seventh floor To clean up the mess. Don was back in control.

Then a thought occurred to him.

"Damn! Colby. He won't know what's happened. David go check he's okay." Sinclair

was already striding across to the Garin Suite. He pushed opened the door and looked around.

The chamber was deserted.

"Colby!" he called out. "It's okay to come out. It's not an attack." He crossed

into the private bedroom. That only a few people were permitted to enter. This area also

seemed empty. Then he heard a soft shuffling. David knelt down and lifting the over hanging

covers. He gave a relieved sigh. As he saw the child huddled back, against the far wall.

"It's okay buddy. It was just a Plasma blowing.." Colby sussed. He hadn't been seen

He instantly knew how to act.

"A monitor?"

"Yeah! The brand new one. That Charlie insisted the FBI had to buy. As it was essential

to his work." Colby gave a nod then squirmed

"I thought it was..was." he gave a significant pause then added. "I figured I should just keep out

of sight. That way you guys wouldn't have to worry about me."

"You did exactly the right thing." David praised.

"Is junior okay?" Ian was hovering in the doorway." Colby scowled at the title but didn't

say anything. David helped him out from under the divan.

"Yeah! He's fine. He had the good sense to hide. In case it was terrorists." Ian smiled then

noted. "He's looking a bit freaked though." David frowned

"Yeah You are Colb." He leaned down and to Colby's intense surprise he picked him up and

crushed him to his chest. "It's okay to be scared little buddy. You're not big anymore."

He stroked his hair and pressed Colby's head onto his shoulder. Don entered he half smiled at the

endearing scene.

"The office is a shambles. It's going to take maintenance a couple of hours to clean up the mess.

Why don't you, two, take Colby and go grab an early lunch?" David gave a nod.

Ian lifted Kolby's anorak off the peg behind the door. He failed to register that it felt unusually heavy.

Charlie's eyes narrowed as he saw the trio come out of the Garin Suite. He didn't have clearance,

for the private area and it rankled. It rankled double that the exclusive rooms were reserved for Colby.

Charlie had long felt the FBI should assign him a private area. After all he was an important

figure in mathematical circles. Director Wright was lucky to have him.

Then the newly promoted, Director Fornell walked out of the lift.

"What happened Eppes?" He addressed himself solely to Don.

"It was the new plasma. It over heated and blew up. The ensuing EM Pulse trashed virtually

every other piece of electrical equipment At the same time." Fornell grimaced

"I seem to recall Flanighan the Head of IT, warning of just such an event. When your brother

insisted we buy the bigger screen. He assured both myself and Director Wright. That the

chances of it happening were remote and that Flanighan was jealous of his knowledge."

Don went red. Charlie had spent several days decrying the IT SAIC . Saying Flanighan's

knowledge and expertise were behind the times. That he needed to update his skills To match the

industry's advancement. Now Don knew Charlie had made a serious error. He should have

heeded Flanighan's warning. His credibilty was going to suffer over the incident.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Downsized New Toy

By Kushie

Hi! To all followers and reviewers. Nice to get a bit of feedback.

I do not own Numb3rs I do not own any of it's characters.

I do not own the FBI Files. All characters portrayed are entirely fictitious.

I do own The Demokon Wars.

Continuing the adventures of the Downsized Agent Granger.

Warning! There will be some spanking of a minor in this Chapter

Please note My stories are very AU. If this isn't your thing. Please return

to the listings

Chapter Four

While in the elevator, David opened his wallet and peered into it.

"I'm gonna need to hit an ATM." he said.

"There's one in the lobby," Ian reminded him David grimaced

"Unfortunately it's not one, that my bank services. We'll have to walk across

to Fourth and Yuma."

"That's cool. There's a Chicago Town Pizza place half way down Yuma." While

the two biggies talked. Colby stood silent towards the rear of the lift. His right hand

caressed the secret weapon in his pocket. He longed to be able to sneak away

To a quiet corner and practice with it. The elevator bumped to a standstill and then opened

onto the lobby. David signalled to the on duty security guard. Letting him know

Colby was going out under supervision. Then they were walking across the

long high walkway. Towards the main part of town.

David gave a second groan. The ATM was out of action which meant...

"Sorry chaps. I'm afraid we've got to go wait in line. with the joyous multitudes."

Inside the bank was packed. David went to join a queue for a teller. While

Ian steered Colby over to some seats. The boy glanced around. There was

something oddly familiar about the place. But he knew he'd never been

in the building before. Then it dawned on Colby. His stomach tightened in fear

The cold case reports. The interior of the bank seemed familiar because it was,

or more to the point. The area to his right was. The whole of one half of the bank was

under going refurbishment. Colby shivered. All of the nine banks hit had been

having renovations. Colby was now inwardly counting. He knew the pattern

of the robberies. This bank was in a direct line from the previous one and the

time between attacks fitted. Four days a hit, four days another hit, four more

days a hit, and then six weeks. Before any further activity. Colby turned to warn

Ian, When the doors at the far end of the bank burst open and three masked men,

brandishing machine pistols. Emerged from the area under going redecoration.

Colby hit the deck and scrambled behind a pot plant. Before he was seen.

Ian and David weren't so fortunate. They like everyone else were forced to one side

and made to sit on the floor with their hands behind their heads.

One robber stood guard over the prisoners. While the other two forced the bank's

manager to open the safe. David glanced sideways. He could see Ian a few feet away

But where was Colby. Some ingrained instinct told him to look the other way. He saw

a small face peeping out from behind a large potted fern.

"Stay hidden Colby!" David mentally begged. "For God's sake! Stay hidden!"

Of course Colby didn't. Despite his downsizing. He was still an FBI agent at heart.

Crawling, keeping low He slithered into a position that gave him a clear line of fire.

David's eyes saucered as he saw what Colby had. Inwardly he tutted, instantly knowing

There was only one way Colby could have got the catapult.

"The little bugger's bypassed the parental controls on his computer." David glanced the other way.

The guarding robber was oblivious to Colby. He was only half watching his prisoners

Most of his attention was on what his cohorts were doing. David stretched out a foot

and with one eye on the perp. Managed to kick Ian. Edgerton turned his head. David

indicated right with his eyes. Ian followed their line and saw the small boy.

Colby had got himself into a prime position. He slid a steel ball bearing into the

catapult launcher then standing up. He took aim and let it fly.

"Aargh!" the robber guard howled in pain and shock. As a white hot pain exploded across the

side of his face. Something hard had struck him. He dropped his gun and clutched at his

cheek. It was all the distraction David and Ian needed. As one they leapt to their feet.

Ian grabbed the pistol as David tackled the criminal, to the floor and cuffed him. The other two

came running Only to be faced with two armed law enforcement officers.

"FBI! Drop your weapons!" Ian ordered. At the same moment the bank's

own security guard stepped forward with his weapon drawn. The robbers taken

by surprise. Immediately surrendered. Within minutes all three were face down on the floor

subdued and cuffed. LAPD turned up within minutes. They quickly carted the robbers away.

Ian, to David's surprise, gave Lieutenent Walker a somewhat erroneous report.

"The Perp was stung by a bee." The Police chief accepted this As several other people

had said the same. David and Ian having given their statements Gently collected Colby

and steered him out. A minute later David turned into a blind alley. Ian with a firm hand on

Colby's shoulder forced the boy to follow. Colby felt distinctly uneasy. With good cause

"Okay kid! Hand it over!" David said. Colby gave a long sigh and reluctantly placed his toy

in David's outstretched palm. David eamined it then opening the dumpster behind him.

Cast the catapult into it. "Me 'n' Ian are gonna pretend. We never saw that."

He said. then he twirled a finger in the air. Colby groaned, understanding the gesture

He obediently turned around and leaning forward slightly presented his backside to

David. Who swatted it twice.

"Uh! Colby gasped. then yelped. "Ow!"

"Okay that's enough!" David pulled Colby round and crushed him to his chest. "Just

quit scaring me. I swear you took ten years off me in that bank." Ian smothered his grin

and calmly pointed out.

"I guess we're going to have to detour to the toyshop."

"Toyshop?" David looked puzzled.

"The kid's just lost his favourite plaything. We're going to have to replace it."

David relaxed and did give a grin. He ruffled Colby's hair.

"Come on kid. I'll buy you some Demokon War figures. You can't get into

mischief with them." Colby's mouth dropped. Not just at the offer?

But that David even knew about Demokon Wars. It was a children's cartoon

series. For want of much else to do. Colby had begun following the program

It was on the tv twice a week and he was actually, a little bit addicted to it.

Thus he was not displeased to swap his catapult for some of the toys.

Although! He winced and rubbed his bottom. David gave one hell of a whallop.

They arrived back at the FBI an hour later. Colby was smiling. Liz spotted the bag

he was carrying and recognised the name of a famous toy store.

"What have you got Colby?" She asked. Smiling he lifted out five, six inch,

plastic figures. All the major characters of the Demokon War show and the main villain.

"Spoiled brat!" Charlie growled as he stomped by. He was still niggled

over the loss of his Plasma. Plus! The IT head was in 'Told You So' mode.

David and Ian delivered Colby back into the safety of his suite then went

to talk to Don. He'd already got a report from Walker but wanted to hear

their version of events. Both Ian and David stuck with the story. That the robber

had been stung by a bee. There was no reason for anyone to know just Colby's

part in the afair. In fact Don assumed they'd bought him the new toys to calm

him down. Colby was amused at how easy it was for him To hide behind the

personna of a child. Although he was really going to have to avoid David

When he was riled. His behind was still tingling From the swats adminstered

in the alley.

Fin


End file.
